<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discord One-Shots by godofaliases</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932832">Discord One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofaliases/pseuds/godofaliases'>godofaliases</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Made these one shots at ungodly hours-, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofaliases/pseuds/godofaliases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the one shots I've written on discord- oh boy-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skip/Jeff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discord One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary of this one shot:</p><p>Jeff’s been referee for a lot of games for the past few days, he’s tired. No hope for rest, since he’s called to more games. A break would be nice, and very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff laid in bed and let out an audible groan. He buried his face in his pillow. He was not in a good mood. If anything, he was feeling a bit down on himself. He was too busy sulking to even remember that his boyfriend, Skip, was there.</p><p>"Jeff?" The voice startled him. He shot up and looked at Skip, then went back to sulking. Skip sighed then sat down next to him. He gently stroked Jeff's hair.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Skip asked, his voice softer than Jeff had ever heard before. Still, he wouldn't speak.</p><p>"...sweetie? Are you okay?" Skip pressed on, now holding Jeff's hand, squeezing it gently. No response. Skip glared at him, then smirked. He snaked his hands over to Jeff's waist and started to tickle him. Jeff tried to hold back his laughter, but ultimately failed, bursting out into hysteric laughter while Skip tickled him. His bubbly laughter made Skips face heat up. After a while of this, he eventually freed Jeff from his grasps, Jeff gasping for breath as he was laughing for quite a while. Just when he thought he was free, however, Skip attacked him, not with tickles, but with kisses. </p><p>“Stop! Stop!” He exclaimed,</p><p>“If you keep this up I may just fall in love with you all over again!” Jeff continued, giggling once he finished his sentence. Skip kissed all over Jeff's face with his hands holding both sides of Jeff's face. Once that was all over, Skip smiled and pecked Jeff's lips.</p><p>"Feeling better?" He asked. Jeff sighed happily and leaned on Skips shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah..I am. Hey Skip?" Jeff asked.</p><p>"Yes?" Skip responded.</p><p>"I love you." Jeff smiled.</p><p>"I love you too, my sunshine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>